


Sparring With My Crush

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam Wilson was in the ring with Bucky Barnes, sparring like their life depended on it, when Bucky pins Sam to the ground, with a growing erection and a strong heartbeat, Sam pushes Bucky off and walked away.“stupid crush” Sam muttered as he stood infront of the elevator





	Sparring With My Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Short story since i woke up and saw Sebastian stan promoted Falcon and Winter Soldier.  
> Not much fluff or smut but it’s something.

Steve watched outside the ring, his two bestfriends were sparring each other, he was assessing them, Bucky was stronger with his upper half while Sam was alot better with his foot work, he watched as Sam continuously dodge the punches, with one smooth jump and a flying kick, Bucky was down, Sam went up to him to help him out, offering a hand, only for Bucky to pull him down and pin him to the mat, Bucky was covered in sweat, his hair sticks to his face, his blue eyes looks amused looking at the pinned bird under him, he had that annoying smirk whenever he knew he won, Sam was under him, his heart beating at a faster pace, must be the adrenaline he thought, he too was covered in sweats, his muscles sore from all that sparring, but feeling Bucky’s thighs in between his own, sparks new feelings in his groin, not wanting Bucky to feel his erection, he pushes Bucky off, got up and left the gym, leaving a clearly confused Bucky in the wrestling ring, and an amused Natasha who was with Steve. “Stupid crush.” Sam muttered as he stood infront of the elevator, he needed a cold shower fast.

 

Sam and Bucky has been at the compound for a good year, they had their light flirting, bantering and usual sparring session, Bucky would sit outside to watch Sam fly around with his wings, while Sam would accompany him to his therapy sessions, but only 3 months back did Sam realise he couldn’t hide his blushing cheeks whenever Bucky flirts with him, his heart would double up whenever they sparred and him ended up being pinned down, he sometimes would stutter his words whenever Bucky came into the room he was in, they’re so used to physical contacts that Bucky would always lay his head on Sam’s lap when he would be reading, just to feel safe and warm, movie nights, they would cuddle up in a corner and watch the movie while Bucky feeds him popcorn, or Sam would lay in between Bucky’s legs and lay his head on his chest, there were days that they were so tired from the mission, they would fall asleep on the couch, Bucky laying on his chest with Sam’s arms around his waist. Those nights when Bucky had a very bad nightmare and FRIDAY woke up Sam just for him to run across from his room and to his bed, holding the man tight and whispering that everything gonna be okay, he would sing him to sleep, holding his body close, some nights Bucky would cry back to sleep, some nights he would talk about it, but most nights he listens to Sam lullabying him back to sleep. Sam realise he likes Bucky when during one of the mission Bucky nearly lost his live, he was stabbed pretty badly and the building they were in suddenly crumples above them, Sam only had enough time to pull Bucky close and covers him up with his wings, thank you to Wakanda technology, his wings could resist the weight, even if Bucky had the super soldier serum in him, a pretty bad stab wound at least takes a few hours to heal. He wipes the sweat around Bucky’s forehead, pushing his messy locks away, “ You okay buddy?” Sam asked him, “ Never better” Bucky groans as he tries to sit up, only for Sam to pull him down to his lap, cradling his body close, “Don’t move, I don’t want any internal injury.” Sam replied, “ Well if you say so.” Bucky replies, as he rest his weights onto Sam’s lap, leaning his head on his chest. Bucky was exhausted and he kept slipping in and out of consciousness, “ Stay with me babe.” Sam would say, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder lightly, Bucky would just nod, Sam was really scared to lose his partner, that’s when he realise how important Bucky was to him, when Tony came and rescue them, Sam wouldn’t leave his side, even he had his own wounds to be taken care of, he needed to see if Bucky was okay. It took both of them a week to finally heal and ready for the next mission, since then Sam has tried countless of times to suppress his blushing or stuttering but to no avail, now Natasha knows about his stupid crush, cos why not, she’s a secret agent, she knows everything. She would tease him constantly whenever he blushes, whenever he stutters, especially when he’s checking out Bucky after training. Sam sighs as he took a seat on his bed, clearly annoyed that of all people, he had to have a crush on was his bestfriend, what kind of joke is that. Soon sleep took over his exhausted body, he didn’t bother about his erection after all.

 

Sam woke up couple hours later, a messy head of hair in his chest, a metal arm around his waist, Bucky still smells nice even after a long gym session, a mixture of his own shampoo and his own sweat, and a tinge Of aftershave, Sam pushes his hair back, threading his fingers a couple seconds more, “Hey.” Sam said, knowing Bucky would be awake. “ Hey to you too.” Bucky replies him, still laying on his chest, “ When did you come up?” Sam asked, rubbing circles on Bucky’s back. “ about 2 hours back, FRIDAY said you were asleep so I didn’t want to wake you up.” Bucky replied, “ but i needed your warmth so i guess i needed to cuddle.” Bucky continues as he hugs Sam close. “ What happen?” Sam asked him as he sits up, which Bucky just decided to lay his head on his lap, “ Natasha said something and i almost punched her.” Bucky replied with a shrug, “ Alright tell me what did that russian assassin said to hurt my buckybear’s feeling?” Sam ask him as he plays with his hair, Bucky sighs, “ she said you were rushing off to get ready for a date and I don’t know why i was so pissed about it, i mean you would tell me if you had a date or something.” Bucky replies as he curls up his huge body, to make him feel smaller, Sam just rest his arms on his waist, “ Babe, you do know i tell you everything, and I don’t have a date with anyone at this moment, I’m here with you and will always be.” Sam reassures him, squeezing his waist lightly, Bucky just turns around and was now facing Sam, “ So do you want to go on a date with me then?” Bucky asked, smiling at Sam softly, “ Wait what?” Sam asked abit flustered, Bucky then sat up and cups his face, he place a soft long kiss in Sam’s lips, Sam smiles into that kiss and kiss him back, it was a quick and soft kiss between them, when Bucky pulls away, “ i asked if you want to go on a date with me.” Bucky said, “ yeah sure.” Sam replied breathlessly, “ Alright good then, tomorrow afternoon we could go out to that little themepark you’ve been talking about then i can make you dinner, how about that?” Bucky asked him, “Sounds perfect.” Sam replies, Bucky just smiles at him and straddles him, he placed another kiss, now much harder, one hand at the back of his neck, another under his chin, Sam took the cue to place one of his hands on Bucky’s back, another resting on his thighs, squeezing it lightly, earning a low moan from him, he runs his hands up and down his thighs, Bucky moans were like music to his ears.

 

Now they lay there sharing lazy kisses in the lips, Sam pulls away, mesmerised by the beautiful blue eyes Bucky had, his swollen lips from all that kissing, and the bite marks he gave him in his neck and collarbone, “ I really like you Bucks.” Sam whispered, “ I know” Bucky replied, “ Did Natasha tell you?” Sam asked, abit worried that Natasha would spread his secrets, “ Nah i notice alot of things, one is your heart race pretty fast when we come in contact, or when i enter the room, can’t blame the super hearing i had, and you always had a boner when we spar and i pin you down, you blush alot when i flirt with you, you check me out alot whenever i came out of the gym showers, and we snuggle up alot for just being two straight bestfriend and also Steve and Tony noticed the way you look at me or how I look at you.” Bucky replies as he kisses his forehead. “ oh, I didn’t know i was that obvious actually.” Sam replied with a blush. “ You weren’t just obvious but most of the time oblivious really.” Bucky shrugs, “ How is that so?” Sam asked him, “ for the past 6 months I’ve been constantly flirting with you, purposely asking you to be my partner during missions, always wanting to cuddle up with you, always asking for you instead of Steve when i had nightmares, i watched you fly around alot and even asked you to accompany me to my therapy session, I literally open up and let you see my vulnerabilities, babe I literally walk around the gym in my towels cos i know you would check me out.” Bucky teased him, Sam wanted to smack himself, how could he be so dumb. He then hides himself in the crook of Bucky’s neck, to embarrass to look at him. “ I’m lucky, my boyfriend is this cute.” Bucky teased him, Sam looks up at him, “ Boyfriend?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrows, “ Shit! I forgot to ask you to be my boyfriend, didn’t i?” Bucky asked with a little bit of blush on his face, Sam just nods and smiles at him, “ Nevermind i shall declare that you’re my boyfriend now.” Bucky said as he kissed his forehead, they lay like that for a few more minutes before the alarm stars blaring, as much as they want to cuddle up, New York needed saving after all.


End file.
